


martyr

by demetyr



Series: one hundred fortified towers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Free Verse, Gothic Romantic Poetry, Love, Poetry, Sacrifice, a la Edgar Allan Poe y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demetyr/pseuds/demetyr
Summary: Say that you will diefor me, and I will liedown in your waiting grave





	martyr

Say that you will die  
for me, and I will lie  
down in your waiting grave

Say that you will die  
for me, and I will sigh  
long enough to smooth out  
the letters and the dates  
that bookend your life

Say that you will die  
for me, and I will cry  
out against you so to  
set the heavens into such  
commotion that they  
should refuse you entry  
and send you back  
to your empty flesh, swell  
your limbs with fresh life and  
bright blood hot enough  
to chase the chill from  
your clouded eyes and  
raise a pink blush at  
the points of your fingers  
and the tip of your nose

Say that you will die  
for me, and I will reply  
            “ _I am not the kind of person  
_ _who enjoys sacrificial offerings._ ”


End file.
